I Want You
by Miss Reverie
Summary: Annie can't shake something from her mind, it's her boyfriend Armin Arlert. Armin/Annie, rated M for sexual content.


Annie found herself lying wide awake in bed, this had been a common occurrence for the past few weeks now and it was really getting out of hand. The whole room was dark and the curtain blew slightly with the mild breeze that came from the open window. She wasn't sure of the time but she assumed it was very late. Too late. Something was on her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to think of anything else but _that_, it was hopeless. She found herself blushing at the mere thought, it was almost mortifying for her. She was also pissed off, because it had got to the point where she couldn't sleep. She grabbed a pillow and smothered her face with it. She felt her face grow hotter and hotter until it felt like it was almost on fire. Annie threw the pillow to the side and let out an agonizing sigh. Sex. Sex is what had been on her mind for the past week or two. She wanted to make love, and not to just anyone, love-making was something she believed should be strictly with someone you love. Otherwise, what was even the point in calling it 'love' making. Then again, she guessed that's why the term 'fucking' had been invented.

Annie felt ashamed at her strong lustful desire to have Armin inside of her. She felt guilty, embarrassed and needy. The blonde was completely conflicted with emotions and it was driving her insane. What was worse was that she couldn't even speak to Armin about it. Armin had an atmosphere of innocence about him, she was now seventeen but Armin was only sixteen. She didn't care that he was younger, but maybe it was because of his age that Armin hadn't even once brought up the topic, but then again she highly doubted it. They had been dating for over a year now and most couples the same age at their school had been fucking on a regular basis. Annie knew this because she often heard girls talking about it in the bathrooms during lunch break or whenever. She figured at this rate she would have to speak to Armin, he was her boyfriend after all. "Fine I'll do it tomorrow" she mumbled as she turned to her side and tried to get some sleep.

The next day arrived and Annie woke up feeling groggy, she hadn't slept much at all thanks to her goddamn desire to do Armin. As she approached school she felt nervous about talking to him. She was bad with people and preferred to be alone, but Armin was the only exception. He was different from the others, he was special. She shouldn't be nervous to talk to him, and yet she was. Armin was someone she could trust completely and there was no doubt in her mind that he was the one. She wouldn't hesitate to give her virginity to him. "Crap…" she muttered under her breath, _I'm thinking about THAT again._

"Annie!" that familiar soft voice called from behind her, distracting her from her thoughts for just a few seconds. With a big smile on his face Armin walked closer.

"Armin…" Annie replied.

"What's wrong?" that was Armin's talent. He could read people like books. He knew Annie inside and out, she didn't even have to say anything for him to know something was wrong.

"Nothing" _I just want to see you naked_ Annie blushed at her thoughts.

Armin raised his brows in concern. He took hold of one of Annie's hands in his own and squeezed gently "Annie, you know you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" Armin was so kind and sincere with his words, his facial expression portrayed complete and utter love and devotion. Sure, he may be young but he was young and so in love.

"C-can we talk about it after school…" Annie mentally cursed herself for stuttering. She never stuttered. Stuttering in her opinion showed sign of weakness…it was only cute and acceptable when Armin did it.

Armin gave her a reassuring smile "Sure".

Annie couldn't help but return the smile because Armin was just being so thoughtful. If it had been anyone else they most likely would have persisted. Armin knew the boundaries and when to stop, he _knew_ Annie.

* * *

Annie waited by the school gate for Armin so they could walk home together as usual. Often Armin was caught up with other people, usually being Eren and Mikasa. Annie on the other hand was always alone a part from when she was actually with Armin. She supposed she did sometimes speak with two guys in her home room, Reiner and Bertholdt. They seemed pretty decent as far as people at her High School went. When Annie saw Armin approaching from a distance all she could think of was Armin's reaction to what she was about to discuss. She hoped that he wouldn't judge her, or become horrified. Annie shook those thoughts from her mind, Armin wasn't like that. He was always understanding and accommodating. She had been able to open up with him, he was the first person she had ever really been able to do that with.

When Armin finally reached her, he greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. Annie's pale face flushed red slightly. Nobody else had the ability to make her blush like that. They chatted about little things on their way back to Armin's house. Annie would go around to Armin's every day after school, she had become accustomed to doing so ever since they began dating. Her father was always home late, he worked late because he needed to provide for Annie and himself alone. After all, Annie's mother had left them when she was only very young. She could barely even remember her mother's face. Being able to spend the evening around Armin's house really helped to stop the loneliness she had felt for so many years.

They got back to Armin's house in just under fifteen minutes, as routine both Annie and Armin removed their shoes before entering the house. Armin's grandfather was quite strict about certain rules. Armin greeted his grandfather and then got a snack from the kitchen to bring upstairs, Annie followed Armin to his bedroom and they took a seat on the carpeted floor closely diagonal from each other. Armin got himself comfortable with cushions but Annie remained sitting up stiffly. "So, what has been bothering you?" Armin asked finally, he didn't want to ask on the way home because he felt it was something important and Annie should feel comfortable to tell him. Armin had an uneasy feeling about the situation, Annie was acting out of character. He didn't let on that he felt this way though. He prayed that she didn't want to break up with him, but he thought that if she really wanted to do that it was more in her nature to just be blunt about it. That fact certainly made him less concerned but there was still something nagging at the back of his mind.

Annie's eyes diverted their gaze from Armin's as she turned her head to the side slightly, "I've had something on my mind lately" she said quietly, Armin blinked and remained quiet, giving Annie time to say what she wanted to. Annie looked towards Armin's face but avoided direct eye-contact "Armin…have you ever thought about…sex?" Annie could feel herself blush. The minute the words had left her mouth she regretted it. She analysed Armin's face for any signs of horror or disgust. She saw that his blue eyes had widened and a dark blush had erupted across his cheeks and nose.

"W-well I u-um—" Armin didn't really know what to say, it had been so unexpected. What was Annie even asking exactly? Had she gone through his browser history or something? He never usually deleted it because there wasn't much need considering his grandpa didn't know how to operate a computer. He felt his face burn hotter at the thought of her finding links to porn websites. He didn't even do it that often! Or maybe it wasn't that at all, maybe she was asking did he ever think about having sex with her. Well of course he did. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and also his girlfriend. It was only natural for a sixteen year old male to imagine such things… "D-do you mean, with you?" Armin managed to stutter out.

Annie simply nodded. Armin swallowed a lump in his throat "W-well, of course…I think you're beautiful Annie" he stated truthfully. Annie felt her heart flutter and her stomach flip over at his words.

"Armin I want to have sex with you" she said it bluntly, getting it off of her chest.

At that point, Armin thought he was about to explode. "R-really, what…what brought this on?" he was confused and surprised. One thing they hadn't ever discussed before was sex. The furthest they had got so far was French-kissing.

Annie shrugged, "I just hear people talking about it all of the time. A few weeks ago Hanna asked me if I had _done _it. I said no, she looked at me strangely. She told me she had been doing it with her boyfriend Franz for a long time. It got me thinking, we're a couple aren't we? We should be doing it".

"Oh, y-yeah…I guess" Armin's face had remained bright red throughout the conversation and he had to swallow hard again. Was he ready for this? He didn't even know. There was no doubt that he wanted to make love to Annie but right here and right now? He wasn't prepared at all! He didn't even have a condom.

"I tried to ignore the thought, but I couldn't help it. I began to really like the idea of having sex...with you. It's all I've been able to think of for the past few weeks" Annie admitted, no longer caring that it was embarrassing to be confessing her sexual desires out loud. She moved closer to Armin and placed her lips onto his before he could reply. She closed her eyes and began moving her lips in a rhythmic motion, Armin working in sync. They kissed for several minutes before parting, Annie's beautiful crystal blue eyes looking directly into Armin's softer blue ones.

"A-Annie…" Armin breathed,

"What?"

"Are you sure you want this?" Armin's expression portrayed seriousness, there was a short pause and then,

"More than anything" Annie leaned in again and kissed Armin with passion. He kissed her back and placed a hand around her small waist. Annie deepened the kiss and put a hand on Armin's thigh. She pulled back for breath and instead of returning to Armin's lips she placed hers onto his neck. She kissed tentatively at first but then she heard a quiet moan escape his mouth. Annie looked up at Armin's facial expression and she could see that he was clearly in pleasure and enjoying what she was doing to his neck. She continued and even began to suck and nibble at the sensitive skin. This action caused a procession of moans to filter from Armin's mouth. Annie's hand was still resting on top of Armin's thigh when an idea suddenly came to mind, she brought her hand to the inner part of his thigh and slowly crept upwards.

Blood suddenly rushed to Armin's lower regions and he felt his pants become uncomfortable. It was all a result of Annie's actions. This was escalating very quickly and Annie was the one in complete control. At that moment he understood the full extent to how much she really wanted this. Armin's mind had clouded over and he even forgot that his grandfather was downstairs and could walk in any minute. Reality was brought back to him though when Annie bit down on his neck hard, he let out a yelp and jerked his head backwards out of her reach. That didn't feel good. Annie's eyes widened "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, I mean yes… but it's okay Annie, just not so hard there" Armin stuttered. Annie blushed slightly and nodded. She began to lean forward again when Armin stopped her "Hey Annie, do you want to move to the bed?" Armin assumed it would be uncomfortable for the pair of them to remain on the floor.

"Yeah I guess that would be a better move" Annie stood up and walked to Armin's bed, it was then that Armin realised she would notice the visible bulge in his pants. He blushed and stood up slowly, his legs felt weak. Annie's eyes instinctively moved downwards to Armin's crotch. "So you are really enjoying this right?" was all Annie could say, she didn't really know what else to. Armin gave a timid smile and nodded. He then sat down beside her. "Lie down" Armin's heart raced at her words. He complied because he just didn't think he could protest at a time like this, considering the condition she had left him in.

Annie hovered over Armin, she felt her heartbeat speed up a couple of notches. Armin's own heart was beating ten to the dozen, she could even see the fabric of his shirt moving up and down with every beat. Annie brushed over his crotch and he let out a quiet sound that was similar to a whimper. Annie hoped he didn't mind that she was being domineering, it was her idea after all and she thought that if she did not take initiative, Armin definitely wouldn't because he was too shy.

She placed her hands on the top button of his pants and looked at him directly in the eyes. He looked like a puppy. "Go ahead" it came out as a whisper, but it was enough confirmation for Annie to happily pop open the button and unzip his pants. Her hand brushed over his clothed member and he let out a gasp, he raised his hips instinctively in need for more. Annie felt excitement and anxiousness bubbling inside of her, but her facial expression remained calm and neutral, not really letting on how she felt. She took hold of the hem of his underwear and pulled them down along with his pants to his knees. Annie stared at _it_ for a few moments, it was the first time she'd ever seen one in real and was somewhat fascinated, mostly because it was Armin. She looked up to Armin's face and saw how red he was. She placed a hand around his shaft and moved up and down slowly, it was _so_ warm and hard. The whole time she couldn't escape the thoughts of having Armin's penis inside of her. She began to quicken her movements and seemed so distracted by what she was doing that she failed to hear Armin call her name for the second time, "A-Annie",

Annie stopped her hand movements and looked at Armin. "What? Am I doing something wrong?" she hoped not.

"No, not at all, just, can you go a bit slower? I don't want to…well you know…not just yet" by the end of Armin's sentence his voice had become almost inaudible. Annie understood and nodded. She decided to change tactics. She lowered her head towards the tip of Armin's penis. Armin slammed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip. Annie gave the head a few tentative licks and content with the sounds Armin started making, she took the whole of his length into her mouth and began to suck. A part of her couldn't believe what she was doing to her boyfriend. The reaction she was getting from him was overwhelming. Breaking her concentration, she glanced up at his face which was very flustered, his eyes had remained closed and his mouth hung open slightly. Seeing him in pure pleasure was undoubtedly one of the most satisfying things she had ever seen.

_No wonder it's all anybody ever talks about…_"Armin!" Annie's thoughts ceased completely and her whole body froze at the sound of that voice. It was Armin's grandfather. He was calling him from the bottom of the stairs. Warm, white liquid suddenly shot out from Armin's manhood and splattered across her face, Annie blinked in shock.

"Ahhh" Armin let out a gasping moan as he came. He sat up quickly from his previous position and prayed his grandfather was unable to hear him just orgasm "I'm s-studying grandpa! What is it?" Armin's voice sounded hoarse, he had a look of terror in his eyes for more than one reason. Armin mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Annie who was wide-eyed and still frozen in place.

_Please don't come upstairs…._ "I'm meeting up with an old friend, I will only be gone a couple of hours. You kids behave, see you!" a second later the sound of the front door closed. Armin let out a ragged breath of relief.

"Annie I'm-I'm so, so sorry" Armin began to freak out. How could he just cum like that, all over Annie's face! She'd be so angry with him! He grabbed the box of tissues that were on his bedside table. When he went to hand a tissue to Annie, he saw that she had placed a hand over her cheek and wiped some of the remnants of his cum onto her finger. She brought the finger to her mouth and sucked. He was shocked to see that she wasn't mad. In fact, she rather seemed to enjoy the taste as she licked her lips clean. Armin noticed that a bit of cum had gotten into her beautiful hair, he felt a little guilty but was thankful that it didn't get into one of her eyes.

"Armin" Annie spoke "…your grandfather has left…we're free to do whatever we want. Are you ready for this?" she looked at him straight in the eye. It had been completely her idea. She didn't want to enforce anything onto Armin. She respected him way too much for that and now was his chance to object if he wanted to.

Armin had to admit he had been unsure at first, mostly because her request had just been so sudden. But after receiving that absolutely _mind-blowing_ blowjob he couldn't deny her. "Yes I am".

Annie's lips curved upwards and a light blush filled her cheeks "I love you", she said it quietly but without a trace of doubt in her tone. Annie was always slightly shy and reserved when it came to showing any kind of affection, but every now and then her soft side came out.

Armin's face formed into a huge smile "I love you too".

Annie began to remove the white hoodie she had on, underneath was a tight light pink t-shirt. Armin's eyes were drawn to Annie's chest, the shirt had clung to her breasts nicely. He wasn't used to seeing her wearing tight clothing since she mostly always hid under a hoodie. Annie began to remove the t-shirt and Armin soon realised that she was planning on completely stripping. He didn't want to let her do that herself! She had just given him his first ever blowjob and it was out of this world. It was now his turn to please _her_.

"Wait," Armin placed his hands over hers, "…let me" Annie just stared back at Armin and let him proceed. He lifted the shirt over her head and discarded it to the side, he stared at her cleavage, wanting to rip her bra right off but he felt apprehensive. Annie's facial expression didn't reveal much, and he wasn't exactly sure what she wanted at that moment. Armin's hands however seemed to have a mind of their own because before he knew it they were cupping her breasts. Annie's breasts weren't big but they weren't too small either. They filled the palms of Armin's hands perfectly. _She_ was perfect. Armin gently massaged the clothed lumps of flesh, he could tell she was enjoying it but at the same time he knew that she was in need of something more. He had to get rid of the barrier preventing the so-needed skin on skin contact. "Can I remove your bra?" he was being as considerate as ever. He didn't want to do anything against Annie's wishes after all.

"I've been waiting" Annie chuckled quietly with a hint of playful sarcasm in her tone. Armin blushed lightly feeling somewhat embarrassed. Nevertheless he proceeded to unlock the garment, it fell gracefully from her shoulders and Armin let out a small gasp in awe. Annie's face turned red, she was secretly self-conscious about herself. Not that she'd let anyone know this. She hoped Armin wouldn't notice, but her body language gave it away and he was able to pick up on it quickly. It was Armin after all, nothing escaped him.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful Annie" it was as if Armin had read her mind. He really could see right through her. If she didn't trust and love him so much, this quality of his would have made him dangerous. He could very easily use his mind-powers to manipulate her if he wanted to. Before Annie was able to thank him, Armin's hands were back on her breasts. She felt an electric jolt travel throughout her body as a result of the contact. He massaged softly and she couldn't help let a quiet moan escape her mouth. That was the first time he had heard her and it gave him confidence. Annie tried desperately not to let another sound out of her mouth though because she found it embarrassing. It wasn't much use trying when Armin had taken one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking and pulling on the tender skin. She rested her head against Armin's shoulder as he continued to make her feel good.

"Armin" Annie's mouth was right next to Armin's ear and the sound of her breathy moan so close sent the blood rushing down to his lower parts once again. Armin stopped sucking and looked at Annie's face. She looked so beautiful with a blush across her cheeks. He traced his finger a long her collar bone and then straight down the middle, past her stomach and finally rested at the top of her jeans. "You've got confident" Annie whispered, though Armin's face looked anything but confident at that moment. He didn't really know _what_ he was doing, he was just acting on what his intuition and instincts told him.

"Uh well" Armin retracted his hand, had he gone too far?

Annie rolled her eyes "Armin, please continue" at the back of her mind she was really nervous too. It was her first time as well after all. _But if he continues being so shy, we won't get anywhere…_

"O-ok" Armin went about undoing Annie's jeans. She raised her hips from the bed to make it easier for him to completely remove them, she was internally thankful that she decided against skinny jeans today, then again she didn't often wear them anyway, much to Armin's dismay. Armin was really fond of Annie's butt, and tight jeans showed it off perfectly. He had only expressed his views on her butt once vocally, and straight after became extremely flustered.

Annie tugged hard on Armin's shirt. She didn't exactly feel comfortable being in only her panties while he remained fully clothed. He got the gist and began removing it, when finished with his shirt he took of his pants but the underwear remained. Annie looked down to see his visible boner through his boxers, without much warning she grabbed the hem and pulled down. Armin seemed to have a permanent blush across his face, he was completely naked in front of Annie while she was all be it naked. This was really happening. It was really going to _happen_. Annie continued to stare at Armin's body, while he admired hers.

"….How should we do this?" Annie finally asked after neither of them had made a move. It should have come naturally, but they were both so shy and awkward. Well, Armin was considerably more. Annie wanted Armin so badly but was stricken by sudden nervousness, nervousness that was not present earlier when she was kissing Armin's neck and sucking him off. _Dammit._

"I…"

Annie knew that Armin was about to hesitate and maybe even kill the moment, so she took initiative once again. She placed both hands against Armin's chest and pushed him backwards, she removed her panties and flung them to the side. Annie looked down at Armin and leaned over him, her body pressed against his and she locked lips. She kissed him ravenously and could feel his cock twitch when she let out a moan into his mouth. The feel of her breasts against his chest was soft and Armin could feel himself becoming even harder below her. He suddenly grabbed her butt and squeezed tightly, surprised, she let out a noise that sounded like a combination of a squeal and a moan. He continued to grope her ass as they kissed, the atmosphere around them becoming extremely hot.

Most of Annie's anxiousness had faded away in the heat of the moment and she decided that now was the time. Annie broke the kiss and sat up, she positioned Armin's member at her entrance and once it was in place she made eye-contact with him. Armin's heart was pounding against his chest as he anticipated the moment. He managed to give her a soft but nervous smile and nodded his head once to let her know it would be ok and that she could go ahead. His smile was all she needed and she slid down onto his stiff cock. Armin gasped at how warm and tight she felt wrapped around his penis.

Annie's face grimaced, it was much more painful than she had first expected. She had unintentionally let out a sound of discomfort and Armin immediately began to comfort her. "Are you okay? D-does it hurt?" he asked with a sincere and caring tone, stuttering slightly because he was nervous that she was hurting too much and it was his fault. He brought his hand to Annie's forearm and rubbed soothingly and comfortingly. She was still sitting straight up and hadn't moved an inch.

"I-I'm fine" Annie strained,

"Wait until you're ready. I love you, Annie" Armin continued to sooth her. It was inevitable that it would be painful for her. Even if she was an exceptionally strong and tough girl, it didn't change the fact that it was her first time.

Annie felt her heart melt at his words. She waited a few seconds before starting to move slowly up and down. Armin's brows scrunched together in pleasure and he let out a low moan. It felt amazing. Annie placed both hands on Armin's abdomen in order to push herself up and down. It was when she raised herself a considerable amount that Armin saw the blood trickle down her thighs and onto his member. He knew that was perfectly normal, it was all due to the hymen being broken during penetration. As the pain faded and it became more pleasurable Annie picked up the pace. Loud moans flooded out of her mouth uncontrollably, not that she even cared anymore. She could hear Armin's moans below her as well, and thought that it was very convenient that his grandfather had decided to leave. Almost like fate.

Annie leaned forward to kiss Armin briefly. Both their hips began to work in sync, Armin thrusting a long with her. All too soon Armin felt like he was reaching his limit. "A-Annie I think, I'm g-going to—" it was too late. Armin came inside of her with a moan, Annie blinked as she stared at Armin's face during his orgasm. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She continued to move whilst he had come to a complete stop, moments later she felt herself orgasm as well. She let out a high pitched moan and fell forward. She lay on top of him, both breathing heavily and bodies slick with sweat. He felt her nose brush and tickle against his neck and he smiled, they rested trying to catch their breaths.

After several moments Armin embraced Annie by wrapping his arms around her back. She tilted her head to the side so that she could look up at Armin's face, "Armin Arlert, you are amazing".

"You're quite amazing yourself" he chuckled softly.

"I love you",

Armin planted a kiss on Annie's forehead "I love you too, I'm glad we did this".

Annie just smiled and suddenly felt the urge to cry. She wasn't exactly sure why, and she didn't allow herself too either. All she knew was that she loved Armin more than the world itself and that she had never felt as peaceful and happy as she did now.

"I'm looking forward to a lifetime of this with you".


End file.
